The It Girl
by fortheloveofstories99
Summary: Tess is the it girl-popular,stylish,and cool. But when it comes to dealing with residents in Sunset and their constant gossip,rumors,and lies,she has to be extra careful about who to trust,and how to keep everyone around her.Plz read better than summary.


Lol, heyy people! This story kindof crept up on me. I wanted to do something for ACCF, then got they inspiration when in the game i walked up to Amelia and Ruby's conversation about something I did, then they realised that I was there (tell me if you've heard that before). So, here it is. Sorry if the next chapter doesn'tcome out for awhile, I've left so many stories to rot for so long, like 3 of my TDI fics which I'm TRYING to continue. Anyways, as always, enjoy!

* * *

"I heard she sells her OWN HAIR as a living." Ruby the bunny said, whispering.

"Oh please, that rumor is more fake than you with a tan, Ruby, ugh." Amelia snapped.

"What??!!" Ruby angrily yelled.

"Well it's true."

Ruby crossed her arms.

"Never mind that though. No, I heard she has a deal with Gracie and gets a million bells a month!"

Ruby stood with her mouth agar.

"NO WAY!" she practically screamed.

"That's what I hear, and to me, it sounds totally true." Amelia said proudly.

"So, she's rich?!"

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"As if the WHOLE VILLAGE didn't already know that!" she said. Ruby blushed.

"Oh, um, right." she paused "So does that mean I can hit her up for cash?" Ruby asked, eager.

"Pft, I doubt SHE'D give YOU anything. The best you can do is kiss up and hope for a single bell." Amelia smirked.

"Oh, like you've never kissed up to her for money??!" Ruby asked.

"I don't need to. I'm one of her friends and she'll just GIVE it to me." Amelia said happily. Ruby flared up.

"You, friends with her?? Yeah, like, in your dreams! I've seen you go kiss up to her, and I've seen her reject you for that trade you offered her!"

Amelia blushed quickly.

"So, what?? She's not really FRIENDS with anyone. She just has followers and business partners. I was just TESTING you to see if you knew that. Which, of course, you didn't."

Ruby opened her eyes wide with rage.

"Besides, I'm way more beautiful than Tess, and the only reason she is popular is because some people actually find her amateur designs good, and not to mention the fact that she is loaded."

"Wannabe" whispered Tess, who had been listening the whole time from around the corner. She had stopped to listen on a walk to the waterfall, early in the afternoon. It wasn't a big surprise that people were talking about her, they always did. But how could they not? She was, after all, the it girl.

She was the most popular, wealthy, and stylish person in the whole town. She even had her own line of self-designed clothes on display at the Able Sisters, which everyone who was anyone was wearing. Even Amelia, who right then was criticizing her clothes, was wearing one of her designs.

Everyone in town wanted to be her friend, and followed her around. They frequently bugged her with questions like "When is your next design coming out", or "How did you get that mansion?"

It was like she had her own mini paparazzi. But everyone in town was not like they seemed, a fact Tess knew very well. And Amelia was being a great example at that moment.

No, she knew. The rumors that flew around about why she was so rich. The reasons why people hung around her. The lies about her. Moving here was certainly anything but boring, as this town was the most fancy, clique-ish town you could find.

Tess fluffed her hair and straightened the dress she made called "Dream". It was white with a red ribbon and polka dots on the bottom part of the dress, below the ribbon. She put her matching parasol above her head and lifted her face up high. She walked passed them very slowly, letting her hair blow slightly in the breeze. She cleared her throat as she was right in front of them.

They both immediately looked up, realizing she had heard them. But Tess kept walking. They both looked at each other worried then ran beside Tess.

"Oh, um, hey Tess" Amelia nervously said.

"We totally weren't just talking about you" Ruby said. Amelia elbowed her hard in the ribs. She let out a slight cry then kept walking, holding where Amelia had elbowed her. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry," said Tess, still walking forward "I know _exactly_ what you were talking about."

Amelia and Ruby opened their mouths and looked worried.

"About how you both needed to get me a golden rose by Friday, or some nasty pictures of you both WITHOUT MAKEUP might spread around" Tess smiled. "That _is _what you were talking about, right?"

Amelia and Ruby bit their lips.

"Um, totally! You can count on me to get that rose, Tess! Like, anything for my friend!" Ruby smiled nervously.

"We wouldn't even THINK about not getting you a Friday gift. It's so at the top of MY list." Amelia smiled confidently.

"_Ha, what losers" _Tess thought. She wasn't usually this cruel to her neighbors. Standing up for herself was another matter. Plus, they had caught her in a bad mood. The reason was that her design that she was presently wearing was the one she submitted to Gracie to put on display in her store, but someone beat her out because Pete, the mail carrier, was too slow in getting it there.

"_Sorry, hun," _the letter started _"but your mail carrier had a less than fabulous timing, as it turns out someone else's design was already chosen to be displayed on our spring line! But I must admit, I was impressed at it. You might be big if you stick with me, hun (and fire that mail carrier). Ah, well, better luck next time. _

_Best Regards,_

_Gracie_

The letter left a sour taste in her mouth. She KNEW she would hit it big if her design got displayed. She just needed to get someone else to deliver her designs. Which brought her back to where she was going. Tess suddenly took a right turn. Of course, Amelia and Ruby followed.

"So, Tess, where are you going?" Ruby smiled, trailing along. Tess looked ahead.

"Some business at the post office" she responded. "It seems like _someone_ isn't doing their job down there."

"I TOTALLY know what you mean! Phyllis is SO mean!" Ruby said. "I mean, how DARE she tell me my dress looks like it came out of her trash!"

Thankfully, Ruby had her forever hideous Bunny Shirt on. Tess didn't mean to criticize the Able Sisters, though. When she first moved there, they were the ones that gave her a start in the fashion world. They both showed her how to blend colors nicely and even sew by herself. She was forever grateful, and they rejoiced at seeing her new designs.

"_It seems,"_ said Sable one day _"that the student has become the teacher."_

Those were some of the kindest words Tess had ever heard. She then snapped back into the conversation.

"I'm not surprised" said Amelia. "Did I ever tell you that clothes that you think look good, and clothes that look good on you, are NOT the same thing?"

Ruby's face turned red.

"But it's not only Phyllis," said Tess, not wanting for Ruby and Amelia to cause a scene "but also someone else. A certain someone else who delivers mail."

"Pete?" Ruby asked.

"Exactly. He was a bit…..no, more like a century late in delivering a very important package" Tess narrowed her eyes.

"Now that you mention it, he slacked off in delivering that lo……lo-letter to Apollo" Amelia blushed.

"You mean LOVEE letter" Ruby giggled. Amelia gasped. Before she could say anything, they were at the front of the post office. Tess opened the door and the three of them walked in. Pelly looked up from the letters she was sorting.

"Oh, my, hello! Welcome to the Post.." Tess cut her off.

"Where's Pete?" she asked, sweetly but sternly. "It's urgent"

"Well, um…..unfortunately, Pete is on his lunch break" she said. "But he will be back at 2 o'clock."

Tess looked at the time. It was one thirty now. It couldn't wait.

"What is your business with him, if you don't mind my asking? It's just for references" she smiled.

"Complaints" Tess said.

"Yeah, he has NOT been doing his job!" Ruby cut in.

"Like being late and slugging around" Amelia said. Tess appreciated that they would stick up for her. Pelly looked up worried for a minute, and then returned to partially smiling while pulling out something from under the counter.

"Oh, gosh, a complaint? Well, ok, if you need to complain, just write it down and stick it in here" she said, putting down an old wooden box filled with papers. "This is the complaint box. Just stick it in here and I'll make sure Pete sees it ASAP. Ok?" she smiled again.

"Please, Pelly," Tess said, trying to be gentle with the ever-happy pelican "I am very busy, and need to see him immediately. And if he can't talk a break from his break for just a minute, I might have to talk to Tortimer."

Pelly stood there, shocked and worried. She knew that if Tess talked to Tortimer, Pete would DEFINITLY be fired.

She had met the old tortoise when she first moved to the city, and had quickly gained his liking by telling him she most respected the mayor. Since then she further befriended him by coming to his aid when he needed a "new look" by designing a new suit for him. Plus, she always came to all the town events and participated, which led to him saying she had much "town spirit". Befriending the mayor proved helpful, because it gave her power. The mayor always took her recommendations, and sided with her. Like, for example, when she had come to him complaining that she "could NEVER pay the sky-high price that Nook had placed to pay off her house", he immediately made Nook slash the price in half.

"No, no, that won't be necessary, I'll get him!" Pelly quickly said as she turned around and ran to the back. Amelia and Ruby looked amazed.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Ruby praised.

"You were in complete control" Amelia said. Tess smiled.

"You just have got to know the right things to say" she smiled. They both clapped a little.

Pelly then ran up to the desk, followed by a sluggish Pete holding a sandwich.

"Um, here he is" Pelly said, not smiling. "Tess would like to have a word with you" Pelly said, turning to Pete. He looked extremely worried, knowing Tess's reputation. He immediately dropped his sandwich.

"Alone" Tess said quietly. Pelly looked worriedly at Pete before turning to go. Tess turned around to Amelia and Ruby. Ruby smiled and stood still. Amelia then rolled her eyes and dragged Ruby out.

"We'll meet you out here!" Ruby called. Tess returned to looking hard at Pete. He looked down as the door closed.

"So, Miss Tess, you wanted to…um…see me?" he asked. Tess sat up on the counter. She put her hands behind her and leaned back a bit. She looked in front of her, at the door. Pete looked at her from beside her on the other side of the counter.

"Pete," she said, leaning back a bit more "do you have dreams?" She turned her head to look at him. "Cause I do. Big dreams" she turned her face towards the door. "Dreams like, oh, I don't know……getting a design to Gracie………ON TIME."

Pete opened his eyes wide. He knew what she was talking about. He turned and started jogging to the back.

"HOLD IT" she said, still looking at the door. He slowly walked back, his head down.

"Oh, please don't get me fired! I need this! I'm sorry it wasn't on time, the wind currents pulled me back!" he pleaded.

"Too bad," Tess said.

"Oh please, I'll do b…"

"Too bad," Tess tried again "that you'll have to go through those wind currents to try getting my design on time again" she turned to him and half smiled. Pete looked up surprised and smiled big.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Tess! I promise, you will NEVER EVER be disappointed with me again! Please, next time you have a delivery, I will come 2 hours earlier to pick it up!"

Tess smiled. She then looked over at the window, shocked to see Ruby and Amelia looking in. They both smiled a bit worriedly before giving her a thumbs-up and quickly leaving the window. Tess smiled.

"_I own this town"_ she thought as she giggled to herself.


End file.
